


When A WMD Is Needed

by Krafter2014



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krafter2014/pseuds/Krafter2014
Summary: Sometimes a WMD is needed.





	When A WMD Is Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [WMD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744250) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



> When I commented on the story *WMD* that silver_drip wrote, I was encouraged to expand on the thought I had. The only thing you need to know about that universe is that Tony is a dragon and found Loki, also a dragon, falling in the Void. With permission, a scene from that universe...

Thor could not believe how easily Thanos was defeating Asgard's greatest defenses, including himself. Even the greatest of Asgard's warriors, the Warriors Three and Sif looked like children against the rest of his army and Thor had been taken out without fanfare by the first wave of attackers. Thor's hammer, Mjölnir, lay where he dropped it after one of Thanos' soldiers used an energy weapon to disable him. Thor would still be beside his weapon if one of his people hadn't grabbed him up and fled the battle to bring him here to this tower. Thor could still not feel, nor move his right side. It didn't seem possible that the Mad titan, someone Thor had always thought just a purple myth, was so dangerously real. Now that Thanos himself was on the field, Thor thought even Odin in his prime would not have stood more of a chance against him than anyone else there. 

Thor remembered scoffing when, long years ago, Loki said that Asgard's warriors' disdain of all magic and any purely magical or non-physical weapons would be their downfall. Sif and the Warriors Three had joked that Loki was just trying to make himself and his skills seem more honorable that they were and he laughed and agreed. They had joked the same way when Thanos had demanded Asgard surrender or be completely destroyed, and he laughed again. He regretted that, so much, now. He wondered if his father, wherever he was, was also realizing too late that Loki had been right about everything, and that Thor was not a good king. He had listened to his warriors as they boasted they didn't need anything other than their skill, strength and physical weapons to win any battle, and had let most of Asgard's magic workers leave the realm to move to more others accepting of magic use. He hadn't considered that most of Asgard's defenses were powered with magic and most weapons were at least partially made with magic. Without magic being used constantly in Asgard, those defenses and weapons had lost a great deal of their strength. Now, Thanos was proving that physical weapons alone were not enough. Asgard was going to be defeated even before Ragnarok, and there was nothing Thor could do. 

Thor turned to one of his aides and ordered "Have everyone not fighting go to the ships. Priority must be given to children and those women waiting to give birth. Get them away from Asgard so some of us may survive."

"Your majesty, we have no way to communicate these orders to the citizens. We have never planned for anything like this!", his aide was close to panic.

The healer attending Thor snorted, and said "Don't worry about that. We've kept up the emergency drills Prince Loki set up and I'll have the message out in seconds. The problem is that we don't have enough ships for more than a tiny fraction of our population and we don't have Prince Loki or any other magic worker strong enough to open the old passageways to other realms for an evacuation."

"What do you mean, Loki set up emergency drills? Why did I never hear of this?!!!" Thor almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Do you really want to go into this NOW? I will explain everything IF we survive, which does not look very likely at this point, does it?" Eir was quite sarcastic in her response.

"Your majesty, LOOK!" Thor's aide broke in, staring out at the battlefield.

Everyone on the tower turned to see an explosion of lights appear in the sky over the fighting. Thor was astounded to see the lights condense into two huge winged forms. Eir gasped, but Thor didn't have time to ask why before the larger of the dragons, for that was the only thing they could be, even though all dragons were thought to be dead and only legend now, spoke. Everyone felt their bones shudder with the vibration of his voice. 

"CEASE THIS FIGHTING! ASGARD IS UNDER OUR PROTECTION, AND YOU WILL BE COMPLETELY DESTROYED IF YOU CONTINUE TO ATTACK!" the statement was made calmly as the larger, scarlet and gold dragon looked at Thanos. The only slightly smaller blue dragon was assessing the battlefield and the damage done to Asgard.

Anyone aware of Thanos' history could have expected his energy bolt sent toward the larger dragon. The dragons certainly did, judging by their response.

Knowing all the stories telling of the power of dragons, Thor was surprised that Thanos and his army defied that command, but perhaps they did not understand what they faced. Thor hoped his own people did and stopped fighting. The tales told of dragons said the last one, the only scarlet and gold one, the one called 'Tony' (a strange name) did not attack those who surrendered to him, but did completely annihilate anyone or thing that opposed him. He had never been defeated, only disappeared from the realms one day ages ago. Thor wondered if this was the dragon the legends were about and if he was, where the other dragon came from, then Thor wondered if he was hallucinating, because he recognized the voice coming from the blue dragon.

"OH GOOD, YOU DID NOT STOP AND WE CAN HAVE SOME FUN. EVERYONE NOT IN THE BIG GRAPE'S ARMY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" sounded just like his brother's, Loki's voice, if somewhat louder. 

"This is not happening. I am dreaming about Loki now." Thor sounded somewhat dazed, himself, but Eir was excited as she answered him. 

"No, that is the prince's voice. He looks different, but that is Loki, I recognize the feel of his magic. It is so much stronger now. He has returned to us! Our warriors must recognize it, too. Look they are leaving the battlefield!"

Thor's aide was also bewildered as he said "I would do what a legend come to life told me to, also. I remember the stories. They must not." gesturing to Thanos' army as his soldiers attempted to attack the dragons. 

The flashes from the enemy's energy weapons were almost blinding in their intensity until an even greater light overpowered them when Tony opened his mouth and plasma flames were directed at Thanos' army. When Thor and everyone else could see again, they were awed. Nothing remained of Thanos' troops but a few scattered pieces of flesh and weapons. When Thor looked at Thanos, the Mad Titan was behind an energy shield, but under attack himself.

"THAT WON'T HOLD UP LONG, YOU KNOW. THANOS, YOU ARE PROVING TO BE SOMEWHAT OF A DISAPOINTMENT. I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO A LITTLE CHALLENGE. LOKI, GO AHEAD AND END IT NOW." Tony was just drifting over the battlefield as the blue dragon's cold breath continued to test Thanos' shield. 

"VERY WELL, THIS IS MORE BORING THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE. DID YOU KNOW, THANOS, NOTHING LIVING SURVIVES WHEN ALL HEAT IS REMOVED?" Loki asked.

Thor and all the other Aesir watching were delighted when Thanos paled to a rather delicate mauve from his previously deep purple. 

Loki opened his mouth again and what came out was the complete opposite of Tony's plasma flames. Thor could actually feel the cold from the tower and he hoped his warriors were far enough away to be safe as Thanos' shield shattered and Thanos froze, then began shrinking and shattered into smaller and smaller bits, himself.

The cheering started slowly, but became universal in seconds as Asgard's people realized they were safe. It continued as the two dragons turned in the air and headed toward the tower where Thor had almost passed out in relief. The people on the tower stopped cheering as the dragons approached, but started back up again as both Tony and Loki changed to their human/Aesir forms to land.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanos changing color to mauve was the inspiration for this scene. For now it is complete as is, and you can imagine what happens next.


End file.
